Precision tools for working with sheet metal or preparing technology drawings typically include a mechanical compass that optionally has a scale for reading a distance between the compass legs. The mechanical compass is used for drawing circles or for transferring a distance between fixed points to another point on a drawing or work piece. Many uses for a compass rely on the precise operation of the components and do not require accurate measurement of the distance between the compass legs. The distance between the compass legs is typically measured with a precision ruler when accuracy is needed. The combination of a compass and a precision ruler in one device would simplify use of the compass when accurate measurements are needed.